1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and to an optical connector which is used for connecting a plurality of packages and a backplane in a communication apparatus, in which apparatus, the plurality of packages are inserted into a shelf, and are connected to the backplane side by side.
In the communication apparatus in which the plurality of packages are inserted into the shelf, and are connected to the backplane side by side, optical modules are loaded on the packages in addition to electronic modules. Therefore, connections between the packages and the backplane include not only electric connections but also optical connections. Therefore, in groups of connectors along edges of inserting-direction ends of the packages, electric connectors and optical connectors are mixed. Therefore, at a time of assembling and maintenance of the communication apparatus, measures to cope with a case where another package is erroneously inserted into a package insertion portion to which a predetermined package should be inserted should be taken also for the optical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to the electric connectors, measures for preventing connection between electric connectors, which do not correspond to one another, by incorporating coding keys therein, are taken. However, the optical connectors do not have such coding keys.
Therefore, when another package has been erroneously inserted into a package inserting portion for a predetermined package, optical connectors of the package face electric connectors on the backplane, and the optical connectors are forcibly connected to the electric connectors. In this case, ferrules, which are incorporated into the optical connectors in a manner in which they are aligned, abut against terminals of the electric connectors, and, thereby, the ferrules are damaged. When the extending-end surfaces of the ferrules are damaged, optical-signal transmission efficiency in a case where optical connectors are connected with one another is degraded.